


Entomophia

by Detective_Shumai



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Insect Meet and Greet Revised Basically, M/M, Spoilers for Chapter 2 Event, Who am I kidding it's so gay but damn it if it isn’t cute asf, danganronpa v3, fear of bugs, oumasai if you squint, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detective_Shumai/pseuds/Detective_Shumai
Summary: Shuichi always had a fear of insects. When an unexpected meeting occurs that forces him to confront it, let’s just say it had amplified his nerves...Music recommendation while reading: Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Beautiful Lie
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Entomophia

When Shuichi had first heard of the ultimate entomologist’s lab being opened on the second floor, he had steered clear from ever setting foot into that room, going as far as to avoid the floor altogether in the fear of one of the critters somehow escaping their containment cells. Despite how much he had admired the buff man who had carried a gentle soul, the detective was determined never to let him know- much less anyone, about his extreme uneasiness around them. In fact, Shuichi was positive that he would never encounter the problem for the duration of his stay at the academy. However, it would seem that Atua had borne a grudge against him for today. Whether or not it was because he had denied the act of offering two pints of his blood on the first day, he would be sure next time to avoid angering Angie’s self-proclaimed god. It was right after Kaito had busted into his dormitory with a panicked look in his eyes that he knew something was very wrong. He couldn’t have been more right. Sneaking pass a furious Gonta who was searching through the dormitories for anyone have proved to be futile when he had been discovered outside with the former tennis player and was promptly, (but not intently) knocked out. 

When he had first woken up to Kokichi over him on the grass in an unfamiliar place, he was immediately set on edge. He crashed his forehead against Kokichi’s in the attempt of getting off the ground before he remembered that there were no bugs as far (as Gonta could tell) from their first arrival. Correction- would have been no bugs if it was not for the fact that he was sitting in Gonta’s lab full of them, squirming on the walls and over each other in the one large container that they were in. Amongst the numerous bugs, he was sure he had spotted a roach somewhere in the container. There were other containers for the more delicate bugs, but that only provided to add onto the situation. His breathing hitched for a second as if he was trying to take a deep breath. Shuichi had covered his mouth and nose, afraid that one of them was already flying around lose and was going to try to fly somewhere it shouldn’t. Despite the throbbing pain that had now taken over on his forehead, his priorities were dead set on escaping the dreaded place. 

“Oooww, Shuichiiii! How could you attack me like this?” The Supreme Leader looked ready to bawl, his bottom lip trembling. Kokichi’s palm was on his forehead shielding over the injured area. “I only tried to wake you up like how a friend would and then you, you-” he took a deep breath. “WAAAAHHHHHAAHAAAA, SHUICHI I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDSSSS!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME??” 

“Serves you right for manipulating Gonta into throwing us all into this place!” Tsumugi’s condescending voice said before the detective had the chance to answer. 

Shuichi lowered his hand that was over his mouth. “Ah- sorry about that Kokichi. But uh- what is going on here exactly?” Shuichi had stood up rather quickly and looked ready to bolt. 

“Basically what Tsumugi had said,” Tenko had answered. “was that degenerate male had got another degenerate to trap us all in here! I have always known that they were always up to something!” 

“Hey, I didn’t say those exact lines-” 

“Oh, don’t worry about that detective.” Kokichi had stood up, seeming indifferent about the small bump he had received earlier. “It’s just your run of the mill, every day, mandatory “Insect Meet and Greet” meeting! A meeting full of bugs and of the like! Once I had told him that you all had hated bugs and were trying to get rid of them, he wouldn’t stop cryinggg. He said through his tears that he would get you all to love bugs, or something like that.” He raised his hands to the back of his head. “Oh, and he isn’t letting anyone leave until it's over. He thought up of the name so if you don’t like the name, you can go voice your complaints to him!” 

“Kehehe. Well, this is quite the predicament we find ourselves in.” 

If the noises from the bugs and the other students were absolutely silent, Shuichi would be certain that they would hear his heart thudding loudly against his chest. An unsettling gut feeling had twisted from the anxiety inside him as he made a move towards the door despite Kokichi’s warning. “That sounds nice and all, but I don’t have time for this... I was working on something important- I’m sure that Gonta would understand.” He sent the onlookers the best smile he could currently muster, which was notably nervous. 

A look overcame Kokichi’s eyes so fast that Shuichi almost missed it. It looked like a mix of confusion and curiosity. “Nee-heehee! Wooow, somebody’s quite antsy to get out of this room! To lie about having something to do, no less... Why, I didn’t even get to tell you that the motive videos are the real reason I had Gonta gather everyone here today!” He pointed at him. “Hey Shuichi! Care to tell us why you want to abandon us here with this murderous android? I feel like he’s about to cut my head off with some hidden machete arm at any moment!" Kokichi had shielded his face. "Heeeellp, I can feel his laser eyeballs burning into my skin already!!” 

Keebo immediately interjected. “How rude-! I do not have those functions, and whatever I do have are not for the purposes of murdering others! Your skin has not even been fried!” 

“With my magic, you can easily slice someone’s head open...” 

“THAT IS NOT THE PROBLEM!” 

“Non-non, that IS the problem!” Kokichi asserted. “I mean, what kind of ultimate robot can’t cut open a measly tin can? If you ask anybody, they would agree with me that battle robots that can’t do that in the least are useless to society!” 

“I’m not built for battle,” Keebo snapped. “-And was that a robophobic comment? Are you saying that the only purpose of a robot’s existence are to perform tasks for the world’s entertainment? I’ll have you know that I have recorded your statement and will be testifying against you in court! Say your sorry!” 

Shuichi was so close to the door, his arm leaped out toward the knob to open the door...only for Gonta to stare at him from the other side of the doorway. His heart sank. 

The reaction was immediate as the door somewhat swung wide open, nearly catching the attention of everyone else in the room if they were not looking already from his attempted escape. “Hey! What Shuichi think he doing skipping meeting!?” 

Shuichi tried to move his way around him while being subtle about inching closer to the hallway. He was right there! “Gonta-” he tried to reason. “I was working on something important- I need to head back there and finish it as soon as I can.” 

“So, this true? Then, what work that cannot wait for the start of “Insect Meet and Greet”?” His eyes narrowed a bit. “In fact, Gonta see Shuichi outside with Ryoma before coming here too! Did Shuichi tell lie?” 

“I-I... Uhm.” He wracked his head for an excuse but couldn’t find any. Seeing no response, Gonta peered at him closer. 

“Then, Shuichi should stay at meeting until it over! Work can wait!” Before he knew it, Shuichi was being dragged back into the hell hole that he had tried to escape from. Quite literally, as he had dug his shoes heels straight into the ground. Gonta, having the strength of super-humans, did not notice as they were reaching the site of the container. Shuichi felt his heartbeat pick up again erratically. He needed to leave right now, but the arm that had surrounded him had firmly held him in place in case he was to make another attempt at escaping. They stood several feet away from the lively buzzing containers. 

“Everyone ready for Insect Meet and Greet to start!?” Gonta said with such intensity that the room had echoed. 

Kokichi paused for a moment. “Wait Gonta, where are the others?” 

“Ah,” Gonta looked like a child who had got caught pulling out a cookie out of a jar. Not that he would do that, but the facial expressions were relatively the same. “Gonta look in gym but Kirumi tell Gonta that she too busy.” 

Kokichi stared dumbfoundedly at him. "And you just... let her go?” 

“Atua says that Kirumi fulfills any request someone makes of her, like a mommy.” Angie smiled with glee as if happy by that fact alone. “I had told her to sew up the curtains, so I don’t think even Gonta could disturb her.” 

“Sorry... Not even Gonta strong enough to overcome Kirumi...” 

Kokichi’s face held that of amusement. “Hmmm. Well, at least one of you are worthy of being called an ultimate.” He tilted his head. “So, did you see anyone else?” 

Gonta’s face suddenly flushed beet red. “Gonta see Miu but... Gonta no can bring Miu here either! Gonta’s face got red-hot-” 

“Hm? What do you mean? Your face got red-hot because you were hot on her trial, right?” 

“No; Miu had used... what she called it, ‘secret woman weapon’? Gonta had to run away. Well anyways, this enough people, right!? Insect Meet and Greet is off to a smashing start!” 

“I wouldn’t use the exact term ‘smashing’ as a term to describe this meeting... perhaps another complimentary word.” Keebo helpfully inputted. 

“Well, this is good enough.” Kokichi agreed. “We should move on to the main event anyways.” 

“Gonta, don’t be deceived! Kokichi just used you to abduct us!” Tsumugi pleaded. 

The entomologist looked shocked as if the thought never had crossed his mind that Kokichi would do such a thing. “Huh?? Really!?” 

“Nooooo, this is for the Insect Meet and Greet. I like bugs even more thank you do, Gonta.” 

“Oh? More than Gonta? That amazing, Kokichi!” 

Korekiyo looked completive, holding a hand to his face. “It would appear that... further argument is a useless endeavor.” 

“Now Gonta,” Kokichi continued, “go teach them just how wonderful bugs really are. I gotta run an errand, but I'll be back. Don’t let them leave, okay? If they try to leave, you just got to show them how great bugs really are!” 

Gonta looked at him with a bright smile. “Mm-hm, got it!” 

“W-Wait, your leaving?” Shuichi looked envious. Scratch that, he was beyond envious. 

Kokichi sent him a mischievous smile. “Of course. Somebody’s got to break into your rooms to get the goods. Nee-heehee, lock picking is a cinch for an evil supreme leader like me!” 

“What? You're going to enter a girl’s room without permission?” Tsumugi said, sweating a bit. 

“It seems that I am the one who can only put an end to this.” Keebo said with confidence. “With my talent, I will-” 

“Yeah, yeah. I don’t have time to listen to some robot.” Kokichi said waving him off. “Let’s see, its exactly 9.p.m. right now, so I should be back by nighttime.” He made his way to the door. “Have fun with the bugs till then!” The door shut, leaving them with the bug enthusiast. Shuichi had begun to panic, murmuring incomprehensible words to himself. This could not be happening. This is not happening. 

“Kehehe. It would seem that we are all caught by Kokichi’s trap.” 

“What should we do?” Tsumugi bit her lips. “At this rate, this will end up a screening party.” 

“M-My Neo-Aikido is no match for Gonta’s superhuman strength either!” Tenko said in a hushed voice. 

Keebo looked calculating. “...Everyone, we can still have a chance when Kokichi comes back. That is when I will take care of this. Please endure it until then.” 

“E-Endure it-?” Shuichi’s hand instinctively gripped Gonta’s suit in a death hold, feeling as if he could hardly breathe. He could not think of any more words that he could have wanted to hear less. 

“Okay!” The entomologist had said with renewed vigor. “Now we start the fun-fun, “Insect Meet and Greet!” 

The detective was helpless as the entomologist had made a move with him in arm towards the lively containment cell. His silent pleas were drowned out by the panicked chatter of the students in the room. When Gonta had stopped, Shuichi could feel the presence of thousands on the other side of the glass. “Stop-” He didn’t say it loud enough. Gonta had made a grab for the container lock to click it open and Shuichi immediately buried his face into the taller man’s chest, trembling. “Gonta, stop it!!” 

The sudden noise that had erupted from Shuichi had took Gonta off guard. “Huh? What wrong, Shuichi?” Gonta’s hand was still on the lock of the cage, which had unsettled not only the detective’s nerves, but everyone else's in the room. The bugs were still on the glass and looked like some were attempting to squeeze through the glass frames. 

Shuichi practically sobbed. 

Korekiyo was studying Shuichi. “It seems that we have a new development...” 

“Forgive me if I do not understand but from what I can tell... is Shuichi afraid of bugs?” Keebo asked. Tenko had an unreadable expression on her face. 

It was then that Gonta had taken notice of his shaking frame. However, this had only proceeded to upset Gonta further. 

“Huh? Why Shuichi shaking? Shuichi... scared of bugs that much?! Why!?” Gonta looked like he was about to burst into tears. Shuichi refused to directly answer him, still clinging onto the entomologist like a lifeline. “Gonta no can understand if Shuichi not tell Gonta!” 

Whether or not the detective felt that if he did not answer would lead to more disastrous results, he reluctantly answered him with a quiet voice so that only Gonta could be able to hear. “I feel like I can’t b-breathe when I look at them. Every time I do, it feels as if they are crawling down my throat. Please, don’t open it. I don’t... I don’t-” He hiccupped. 

A couple of moments have passed by and to everyone’s relief, Gonta’s hand had locked the container again and had moved away from the glass. Shuichi’s legs had wobbled after being released, feeling like jelly from the near terrifying event. It looked like they were saved. Gonta’s face expression, however, had carried a heavy amount of guilt. His hand was rested on Shuichi’s shoulder, but had retracted it. 

“Gonta sorry... Gonta made Shuichi very scared. Gonta is no gentlemen because gentlemen do not scare friends. Gonta tries really hard to not be scary but... looks like Gonta has long way to go before he become true gentlemen.” 

“G-Gonta, no that’s not true!” Shuichi’s heart was still calming down from racing against his chest, but that wouldn’t stop him from trying to comfort a sadden Gonta. His hands went up to grab a hold of Gonta’s large one. “You didn’t release the bugs when you had realized I was scared. If you ask anyone, that is what exactly a gentleman does. So, t-thank you.” 

“Yeah, Shuichi’s right!” Tsumugi agreed. “No harm was done Gonta! 

“But...” Gonta's voice cracked. ““Insect Meet and Greet” is such a big mess. Gonta bring everyone here for nothing and scare friends instead. Maybe it better if Gonta not had created meeting at all.” 

“Well, that might not be completely true. Might I suggest there is one thing that can be rearranged.” Korekiyo spoke up. “It would just require the participation of Shuichi and those others willing to stay.” 

“Wait, me?” Shuichi looked hesitant. 

“Nyhehehe!” Angie clapped her hands above her head. “Praise be to Atua, as Atua knows the idea and agrees!” 

Keebo’s eyes practically lit up. “What exactly would that suggestion be? I’m sure that we would all like to hear it.” 

As Kokichi entered the hall towards the Entomologist’s lab carrying the motive videos, he found it strangely quiet. He was an hour late, which meant it was nighttime and that the others would be furious with him. If anything, he would have expected it to be full of chaos from how he had known Gonta would have handled things such as letting all the bugs loose at once. However, it was quiet. Did the others somehow escape the room without the other’s notice? He wouldn’t think so, knowing how sharp Gonta’s hearing is and not to mention his superhuman strength and speed. Approaching the door, he opened it slowly only to hear from the other side of the room conversations going on and some laughter. Well, this was the last thing he would have considered happening. Walking in to locate the source of the noise, he immediately spotted the group he had essentially trapped with Gonta sitting in a circle. 

Keebo was examining a ladybug on his fingertip. “I do not understand the fear of such a tiny being aside from them getting stuck in-between your mechanical functions. Otherwise, they are exceptionally cute.” 

“Yeah, they are pretty cute!” Tenko exclaimed peering over Himiko, who was also examining the critter. 

“Right!?” Gonta exclaimed with a cheerful expression. “Too bad small bug cannot fly. Maybe Gonta ask Miu to invent new wings later! Oh, and Gonta so glad everyone enjoying “Insect Meet and Greet!” Shuichi was sitting the farthest away from Keebo, keeping an eye on the one ladybug that was out in case it was to miraculously choose to ‘fly’ over at his direction. 

“Well, everyone looks like they are having fun except for Shuichi... He looks like he’s about to pass out.” Tsumugi gestured at him with her head. At his name being mentioned, he slightly jumped. 

“S-Sorry. I’ll eventually get use to it.” Kokichi did not know if even Shuichi believed in his own words. In fact, it had surprised him a bit that the detective had a fear of insects. 

Korekiyo looked away from the ladybug that was now crawling up on Keebo’s arms. “Shuichi, I am most interested in what had made you afraid of insects in the first place. Does it have to do with an event that happened in your childhood, perhaps?” 

“No, I just- it's their,” he snuck a quick glance over at Gonta who looked quite interested to hear his words, “...aesthetics beneath them and their soft exoskeletons. They are small, so it is possible for you to breathe one in. On top of that, I guess it sort of freaks me out how easy it is to crush them, not to mention how they can end up in your food products... Not a big, dramatic story.” 

“No worries!” The entomologist stated fiercely. “Gonta make sure no bugs will be flattened or eaten! Gonta is careful and trust friends to do the same!” Gonta noticed Kokichi coming towards their group. “Ah, Kokichi come back from errand! Come back to join?” 

“You're late.” Keebo said but did not seem upset at the fact. It looked like he was enjoying his time here along with the others. 

Kokichi had forgotten he had brought the motive videos, being too fixated on the scene before him. He recovered quickly soon enough. "Of course, nee-heehee! I came back for the meeting~” Dropping off the tablets at the table, he made his way towards the detective and sat next to him after Korekiyo readjusted the space in-between them. Shuichi looked curiously at him. “So, what’s going on here?” 

The gentleman pipes up. “Oh, Gonta and friends helping Shuichi to overcome fear of bugs! Get Shuichi to love bugs!” 

Out of the corner of his eyes, Kokichi saw Shuichi getting flustered at the mention of his fear. Shuichi had made the motions as if he was going to readjust his hat but upon remembering the absence of it, settled to brush his hair aside before setting his hands down. It was time to set his new plan into action. Kokichi matched Gonta’s smile, though a bit more playful. “Well, may I have a turn with the bug? I haven’t got to be in for the majority of the meeting after all.” 

“Of course!” While Gonta gets up and quickly scoops up the insect off of the robot, Kokichi sees the detective starting to tense though it’s obvious the detective is trying to keep his breathing under control. The supreme leader snakes his hand to firmly hold Shuichi’s shaking hand in place. Shuichi was surprised at the action but does not pull his hand away at the contact. It was warm, almost comforting. Gonta makes it back and beams as he places it on Kokichi’s left palm. The ladybug was a yellow color. 

“Here you go, Kokichi! Have fun and be safe with little bug!” 

“I will!” He chirped back. The bug looked almost curious about its new surroundings, its own pair of antennas wiggling around. It began to crawl. Shuichi tensed at having the bug being less than a foot away from him. The supreme leader kept playing with it for a good amount of time while others had continued to make their own conversations. This continued until he noticed the detective relaxed a little. The others were distracted, Himiko now explaining what she could do to the bugs with her magic such as enlarging them three times their normal size while Keebo had pondered whether or not if it was really possible. Gonta, regardless of the others doubt aside from Tenko’s, was amazed by the magician. “Hey Shuichi,” Kokichi said bringing the ladybug up into the air with his arm, “how long has it been since you have sat here with the group?” 

“Ah... Over an hour and a half, I believe.” 

“Then, don’t you think it is time for you to make an attempt to hold it?” He suggested. 

“I- uh” Before Shuichi could get another word in, Kokichi had placed the critter on his own right hand, the one that was still holding Shuichi’s. Shuichi flinched, unable to move back. “K-Kokichi!” His breathing picked up again, his eyes glued to Kokichi’s hand that had the offending insect on it. 

“Hey.” When Shuichi didn’t respond, he pulled on his hand. 

“Shumai, relax. Can you focus on me and not on the stupid bug?” Reluctantly, Shuichi teared his eyes away from it to stare into Kokichi’s deep royal-purpled eyes that had demanded his attention. His eyes were unsure and afraid when compared to Kokichi’s confident ones. “Good, now copy my breathing. If there is any way you are going to get started on your redemption for knowing about my secret evil organization from earlier, it starts when you listen to the supreme leader that runs it.” 

Shuichi taken a deep breath and have gave a shaky laugh. “Y-Yeah? Well, I’m listening to you right now.” 

“Oh, you are? Maybe you’ll accomplish feats as half as good as the rest of my subordinates when you so do choose to join. But I wouldn’t worry about that. Yeah... If I were you, I would worry more about the assassins that have a bounty on my head. You might get shot at by our enemies just by association! I might not always be there to save you from doom when you're trying to pick up groceries at a supermarket and a gun starts shooting off at you, y’know.” 

He smiled at Kokichi’s silly description of how dangerous his organization was. “Kokichi, when did I say I would join? If anything, I would be more concerned about-” Shuichi was cut off by his own squeak as he felt a crawling sensation on his hand. Kokichi could feel Shuichi’s grip tighten when the bug had crossed to the other side. The supreme leader didn’t mind, but he needed to get the detective’s attention back. Kokichi had squeezed back. “If anything...?” 

“I-If anything,” Shuichi repeated back feeling the legs from the tiny ladybug making its departure from Kokichi’s. “I-I would worry more about how you plan to live life afterwards while protecting your family. What about if there is a rouge? I’m not going to ask how you plan to avoid the e-entire police department your entire life.” 

“Silly detective, of course I have my ways~” He sends a wink at him. “This is why I am the Supreme Leader and you’re my underling! So, here’s what I’ll do.” He leans in. “I’ll have you deceive them at every turn and destroy every piece of evidence at the detective agency. If a betrayal ever occurs, I’ll know beforehand- I got thousands of ears everywhere. I even can tell if they are lying to me.” 

“W-Wait, what? Now hold on just a second I didn’t agree to the-” 

“-Oh, and preform rescue missions at the prison! Steal as many tasers as you can though, I am already brewing up an idea for a way to use them from their intended use. What do you think Shuichi, should D.I.C.E. set up balloons with popping firecrackers all over the city?” 

“No matter how you word it, that’s still breaking prisoners out and is illegal on so many levels!” 

“Well, you do best not to screw up the mission. When I go in to break you out after your inevitable failed mission, I can only guarantee that explosives will be involved. With the balloons.” 

Shuichi considered banging his head against a desk if he was sitting at one. Kokichi seemed to be looking at something else. “Hey look Shuichi, it’s on your sleeve now!” Shuichi’s eyes looked at where Kokichi’s other hand was pointing at- right on the sleeve of his cuff. Kokichi went to prod at it, making beeping and booping noises as he lightly poked at it. Shuichi was still weary of the bug but was relieved the bug was no longer on his skin. “Why don’t you give it a try, detective?” 

“O-Okay.” With newfound determination, he reached over with his free hand, sticking his index finger out to poke with Kokichi. With Kokichi’s prompting, he had touched the bug before retracting his hand faster than when he had approached it. It was certainly strange, touching a bug that didn’t squirm and run away like he had expected it to. He reached out again to touched it again. It wasn’t so bad, but that did not mean that the detective would be seen with one earnestly anytime soon. 

“See? Now that wasn’t so bad, was it? Well done, detective!” Kokichi’s words were nothing but proud. Shuichi’s face blushed at the praise as Kokichi had freed him from the ladybug. Kokichi had placed it on the wall near them. Gonta would find it later due to his sharp senses. 

“Thanks. It was all thanks to your prompting and Gonta’s meeting to be honest.” 

“Don’t sell yourself short. I had only directed you. Besides, I was only testing you to see if you would be good enough to be my hitman. I can’t have your cover being blown when a bug lands on your shoulder, nee-heehee! Oh, and I’m not the only one who have noticed your accomplishment.” 

Following a choked noise, Shuichi turned to look face to face with Gonta, (Well, face to chest from how tall the entomologist was) who had tears falling out of his eyes and a real big smile plastered on his face. His voice was sobbing. “Gonta saw everything and... Gonta is so proud of Shuichi!! Gonta don’t think that Gonta have been any prouder in Gonta’s life!” The next thing the detective knew, he was being engulfed in a large bear hug. If it was possible, Shuichi’s face had lit up like a bright tomato and luckily Gonta’s arms were big enough to shield his face. “Gonta not want to interrupt Shuichi and Kokichi’s lesson with ladybug, but Gonta could not look away!” 

“Wait, are you saying that Shuichi overcame his fear with that ladybug?” Tenko asked before turning to the self-proclaimed mage. “That’s amazing, Himiko! Did you cast your “Fear Away” spell?” 

“Nyeh. No,” She denied, and gave a goofy smile. “...but I may have given him a boost in courage with my magic.” 

“Even better! Hey Himiko- one day I want to incorporate your magic into my techniques! With our powers, we’ll be unstoppable!” 

Angie hummed, putting the paint brush end at her lips. “Atua surely must have helped in his own mysterious way.” 

“Congratulations, Shuichi.” Keebo said brimming full of positivity. 

“It was thanks to you that we aren’t totally suffocated by a mountain of bugs earlier, no offence Gonta.” Korekiyo brought up. 

“Non-taken but... Gonta not know where Mountain full of bugs are at. Not even Gonta think he strong enough to lift mountain.” 

Tsumugi had a flabbergasted look on her face. “Gonta, that’s not what he meant-” 

God. Hearing the reminder, Shuichi would not have known what he would have done had thousands of those insects have been unleashed in the room. He had nearly forgotten that they were there. Quietly murmuring a thank you to the group, he practically darted out of the entomologist’s lab as quickly as possible before Gonta had decided to take the meeting to the next level. 

“Wait Shumai, we all still gotta watch the motive videos! Where are you going!?” Kokichi grabbed the rest of the tablets before giving chase outside the door. Further distant yelling could be heard in the distance. 

“Well, I think that concludes “Insect Meet and Greet,” wouldn’t you say Gonta?” Keebo had sat up from the ground. “More importantly, I’m going to have to get the dirt out from the seams- how annoying.” 

“That sounds like it's going to be fun.” Tsumugi gave a sympathetic smile as she rested her palm on her face. 

“I do not understand what part of cleaning your seams is particularly fun. It seems as if it would rather be comparable to a chore.” 

“Keebo it's just a-” she paused. “You know what? Never mind.”


End file.
